Hell’s Gate
by raptorhunter18
Summary: World War 3 rages on, Kim Possible is missing and Shego is presumed Dead. Ron now leads a team of three and woth the help of a Mercenary Team, they battle New Dawn during the war. Sequl to Decent into Darkness
1. Prolouge

**Well I've finally gotten around to writing the Sequel to Decent into Darkness. Book 2 of 4. This is the prologue and I'll be working on this when I can. I'm a busy man between my paying job and my non paying film work and my gaming on twitch. I don't have much free time. I'll work on this when I can. A short summary will follow. Please RR thanks.**

**Short Summary: World War Three rages on even after Dementor had been captured. The war criminal had been found slain in prison cell. Even with him dead the war Raged on. Now a terrorist cell as popped up around the world calling itself New Dawn. Ron and his new team consisting of Bonnie, Yori, and Motor Ed are battling New Dawn. They get help from a Mercenary team, hunting their own target. Both teams have their own mission and will see it through til the end.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. This is a work of fiction for entertainment and not profit.**

Hell's Gate

World's Deadliest Assassin Saga Book Two

Prologue 

Philadelphia Pennsylvania, January 11th 2015 4:37 am EST.

World War Three has raged on for more than a year now. Russian forces had pushed in as far as Pennsylvania. Between the American armed forces and the civilian militia fighting them the Russian army wasn't moving forward. Over the city jets battled lighting the sky up with explosions. Soldiers darted around trading fire. Civilians armed with deer rifles hid in buildings providing sniper cover for the soldiers. Helicopters flew over the streets as tanks rolled down them.

At the American FOB medics worked on patching up wounded soldiers. A General walked by the tent looking over different papers and reports on the battle. He looked as a group of four civilians walked by. Each gripped onto hunting rifles, they were dressed in camouflage. He watched as even though they had been out all day, they were going back out. He admired their resolve to defend their nation from the foreign invasion. He walked passed them into his own personal tent. Walking in he took his hat off and sighed. Looking over he looked to his desk.

Moving up to it he moved out his chair and looked at his desk. Sitting down he heard a click making him look quickly. Suddenly his chair exploded killing him and alerting the camp to the attack. The four civilians who passed the general walked through the streets until they found a tall building. Walking into it they went to the rooftop. They stood their looking down to see the Russian camp. One took his rifle off his shoulder. He opened the bipod on it and looked through the scope. He tracked the Russian general and watched as he shouted and pointed around the area. There was a massive explosion and with that the man fired his shot. He watched as the Russian general tumbled backwards.

"Good shot" the other man said.

The gunman struck a flare and looked at the others. Suddenly a stealth helicopter materialized out of thin air. The group climbed into it. They looked as the helicopter took off leaving the war zone behind.

"Prepare for the New Dawn" the gunman said as they flew off.

XX

"Please don't hurt my family" Francis Lurman pleaded from his chair. He looked up at five men. Each one held onto a pistol. There was one on him, three for his wife and kids. The final one stood in the kitchen smoking a cigarette. He stood over the stove and stirred a pot of stew.

Francis had come a long way from being Frugal Lucre, the man who almost brought down Smarty Mart. He was even Drakken's apprentice at one time. However after the invasion he settled down and got married. He fathered two children and he was happy. "What do you people want?" He asked looking around at the men.

"We want you Francis" the man in the kitchen answered as he sampled the stew. "Wow, that's good. Your wife can cook" he said turning around to face him. Walking up he came up behind the daughter.

"Who are you people, and what do you want with me?" Francis asked looking at the man.

"My name is Gil Moss, we work for a man who want you to work for him" the man answered with a smile. He looked down to the young girl in front of him before looking back up to Francis. "You created a virus that would have caused Smarty Mart to fall apart. There would have been no coming back from it. We need you to create a far more powerful bug. One that can cripple power grids across the globe" Gil said with a shrug.

"I'm not that guy anymore" Francis said softly.

"I bet we can find an incentive for you to become him again" Gil said with a toothy smile. He raised his pistol up and pointed it at Francis.

"You kill me, your boss won't be happy" Francis said with a smirk.

Gil just snorted a laugh as he looked at the former hacker. Slowly he lowered the pistol and placed it to the back of his daughter's skull. This caused both Francis and his wife to scream out in protest. Gil looked as the soldiers restrained them both. "You have until the count of three. If you don't agree to it I shoot your daughter. If I have to shoot your daughter well..." he paused looking to his other daughter and wife. "You got two more family members. One" Gil said smiling at him.

"Please, please I beg you" Francis pleaded watching Gil just smile at him.

"Two" Gil said looking to the daughter. "Does your daddy love you enough to stop this?" He asked the child before looking back up to Francis.

"I'll do it, I will do it. Please just don't hurt my children" Francis shouted as he stared to break down.

Gil looked at him and smiled. "I promise, I won't hurt your children" he said smiling as he patted the child's head. He nodded to the men and they all backed up away from the family. Gil just smiled at Francis. Without so much as a warning his pistol came up and he fired it. Francis looked on in utter horror and disbelief as Gil executed his wife. He saw her right temple explode out as she fell to the floor. Gil was just smiling as he holstered his pistol.

Francis got up and scurried over to his wife's body. He cradled her lifeless body and stroked some hair from over her face. The kids screamed out, both huddling together as they watched their father hold onto their mother. "You said you wouldn't hurt my family" he said tears dripping from his eyes as he looked up to Gil.

"No, I said I wouldn't hurt the kids. I never once said your wife was safe" Gil said chuckling. "Get em loaded and to the base" he ordered walking back to the kitchen. He listened to the children and their father cry as they were pushed out of the building. Reaching up into a cabinet he took down a lid and put it onto the pot. "This is coming with us. She made a killer stew" he said turning around. He looked up to a soldier next to him. "Make it look like Russians were here. Burn this place to the ground" he ordered before walking out of the building.

XX

Alberta Canada

Ron walked into his and Yori's house. With the war raging on he was doing what he could to try to bring Kim back. It had been four months since she had disappeared and Shego had died. He and everyone else knew she was the one who had killed Dementor in his prison cell. Now, no one knew where she had gone. In those four months he had helped form a resistance cell in Canada. They were meant to battling the invading Russians. However recently he had been going on missions to stop a terrorist organization named New Dawn. They had been killing soldiers. Not just American soldiers but also Russian soldiers as well. It was tiresome for him and everyone else.

Reaching over he flipped on the light. However nothing happened leaving him there in the darkness. "Well that's just fucking great" he grumbled. He prepared to go to the fuse box but stopped when he smelled lingering smoke in the air. He found it strange since neither he nor Yori smoked. Just then a match was lit making him look to his left. In a chair a man sat lighting a cigarette. His eyes were focused on the flame. Standing up he stepped into the moonlight.

"Ron Stoppable?" He asked looking at him.

"Who's asking?" Ron asked staring at the man.

"Before you consider doing anything stupid just know there are a pair of crosshairs on you head right now. You do anything wrong or make a move I don't like. Your girlfriend finds you" the man said as he took a seat on the arm of a couch. Reaching over he twisted a lightbulb. The lamp came on making Ron squint from the light. He looked at the man.

He wore a simple T-Shirt and blue jeans. He had a coat folded up and sitting on the couch. He had black hair and some grey through it. He was starting to grow a beard that was as black as his hair. On his hip he had a holstered pistol. The man's brown eyes stared at Ron. He then heard clattering coming from the kitchen making him look. Out stepped an African American man. He was muscular and had a clean trimmed goatee. He gripped onto one of Ron's beers.

"Coor's Light really?" He asked taking a sip of it.

Ron looked at him before noticing one more person an African American woman sitting at his table. She was looking at her phone not even paying attention to the events going on around her. Slowly his eyes drifted back to the man in front of him. "Who are you people?" He asked looking at him.

"Well, we'd have been here sooner if it wasn't for the war. Let me tell you customs is a real bitch" the man said chuckling. "It took us three months just to get into the states and another one to find your ass" the man said walking up to Ron. "My name is Jasper. The man drinking your beer is Rex. The woman who's not paying attention is Jasmine. Finally the woman who has her crosshairs on you is Maggie. We are a mercenary team" the man finally answered as he extended his hand to Ron.

Ron shook his hand and stared at the man, somehow he knew that name but he couldn't place it to how. "Why are you here?" He asked looking at the man.

"Well we have..." he started before pausing. "Had a mutual friend."

"Who's that?" Ron asked staring at the man.

"Allison, although you know her as Shego" Jasper said watching as Ron's eyes shot wide.

"That's how I know you. You were someone Shego knew" he said pointing at the merc in front of him.

"Yeah, I think I just said that" Jasper said with a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as Jasper stepped up to him.

"We're here to help, help stop the war" Jasper responded watching as Ron's gaze fell a bit.

"We already tried, the world didn't care that Kim caught Dementor" the blonde responded looking back up to Jasper.

"He wasn't the one who started it" Rex said as he sat down in the arm chair nearby.

Ron looked at him and then to Jasper who nodded confirming what Rex said. "We need to get this man" Ron growled, hoping that in someway it would bring Kim back.

"That's why we're here. We're going to help you" Jasper said smiling at Ron.


	2. Chapter one

So a new chapter is here and I'm gearing it towards a truly fun story. The mercenaries are going to play a big part in this story. They have their reason for being here. Some point it'll all come together. Until then though enjoy the new chapter which will be setting the tone for the rest of the story. Please RR thanks.

Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kim Possible, this is a work of fiction not intended to gain profit from.

Hell's Gate

Chapter One

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Betty shouted as she pointed her gun at Jasper who was standing behind Ron. She bore a few new scars since she had been attacked by Gil and his Mercenaries. There were some deep scars going down the side of her face. She looked at Ron who was standing between them.

"Been a while Betty, how's your knee?" Jasper asked smirking at her.

"Ron that man is wanted in ten different countries including the States" Betty shouted attracting the attention of people from the other rooms. "Not to mention him and his team took out a VIP that I was supposed to guard" Betty growled looking at him.

"I needed a paycheck that week" Jasper said with a shrug as he walked over to a table. He took out his cigarettes and lit one as he took a seat. Propping his feet up on the table he smirked at her.

Ron stepped between them and looked at Betty. She stared at him watching as he glared at her. Slowly she lowered the pistol and holsters it watching as Ron just nods to her. "His team will be working with mine, we're going to get the guy who started the war" Ron said looking at Betty.

"That's right Betty I'm going to help. I'm actually on the side of good. Well, your definition of good" Jasper said raising his hands up.

"Once this is over, you and your team will be arrested" she spoke out staring at him.

"Looking forward to it" he said smirking as he got up and walked out of the room.

Ron watched him walk out of the room leaving Betty and him alone together. They looked at one another and Ron sighed as he walked over to a counter. Reaching forward he grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He took a sip of it and looked as Betty walked over to his side. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and looked back to him.

"Ron I hope you know what you're doing working with him" Betty said watching as he took another sip of his drink.

"What's he and his team wanted for?" He asked looking to his glass.

"They've killed over two hundred different targets. World leaders, drug lords, toppled governments, and even hit targets on US soil. GJ has been after them, but they're to good" she explained looking over to him.

"We're in a war, we're working with your brother, Drakken, Senior Senior, and Motor Ed. We're all on the same side. This team shows up and they may have a way to get the guy who started the war..." he trailed off, thinking on the day they got the news Dementor had been killed in his cell.

"And hope they can help bring Kim back" she finished watching as he nodded.

XX

"Well, this will be fun" Jasper said walking into the house him and his team were staying in. He walked over to a computer and pulled up a collection of files. Tapping on the keyboard he looked at them. "These all our targets?" He asked looking back to Zita as she walked towards him.

"Yeah that we know of" she responded walking past him.

"How'd Betty take seeing you again?" Maggie asked cleaning her rifle.

"As you'd think, wanted to shoot me" he said chuckling as he looked through the files.

"The Red Fox, King Cobra, and Raptor made kills over the past twenty four hours" Rex said walking into the room. "One was a nuclear arms dealer, the French President, and an Egyptian Ambassador" he said passing files over to Jasper.

"The three top assassins in the world have been making their moves too" he said looking over to him.

Jasper looked through the files as he printed one from his computer out. He walked over and picked it up and handed to Jasmine. "Take this to Ron, our first mission" he said. He turned to Maggie. "I've got a special mission for you" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

XX

Gil splashed out of a pool and climbed up onto the side of it. He dried his hair. He looked as two women walked over to join him. Both were topless and smiling at him. One handed him a drink which he took. Taking a sip of it he smiled at them as he stood up. Walking over to a table he looked down to see an image pop up on his holographic desk. Smiling he tapped it and sent it out. He looked to see it was received by his contact. Smiling he looked back to the girls.

XX

Two days later.

Maggie rode in a boat towards Easter Island. She looked as dolphins swam beside the boat making her smile. Reaching over she looked as one surfaced next to the boat. She managed to stroke it as she drove. She looked up to the island to see the remains of Dementor's lair. Slowly she pulled the boat up to the shore and climbed out. Reaching down she grabbed an M-4 and slowly moved up the bank. As she walked she took out a smoke and lit it. Looking up to the burnt out remains she walked around them. Moving some rubble out of the way she entered the building. Her gun rested across her chest she walked in and looked around.

"Jasper, if it's in here, it's going to be hard to find, it's been four months" she mumbled looking into a room her gun up she moved through the building. She walked around the room and looked to see the bullet marks on the wall. Walking up to it she ran her hand over the marks. Looking around she saw something glint catching her attention. Walking over to it she moved some charred wood. She looked at a slightly burned, yet waterlogged computer tower. Shaking her head she sighed as she picked it up and carried it outside.

"That shit better be on here" she mumbled looking it over. Walking to the boat she started to set up her camp.

XX

Yori sharpened her sword and looked over as Bonnie cleaned her rifle. She had come a long way from being a self absorbed cheerleader to a fighter. It had been almost a year since she watched Junior, her boyfriend die. He was killed by the mutation Gil. She wanted her revenge, she wanted to kill him. It wasn't until Kim went missing that she felt she needed to step up. She looked to her left hand at the pink scarred flesh where her ring and pinky finger once was. She refused to get prosthetics, keeping it as a reminder of why she was fighting. Her hair now longer and going down to the middle of her back. She had it pulled up in a messy bun.

"Bonnie?" Yori spoke making her look over at her.

"Yes?" The brunette asked.

"Are you sure you're going to be good for this mission?" Yori asked watching as Bonnie looked back to her rifle.

"Yes, I'm fine, if it brings be closer to the man who killed Junior I'll be good" Bonnie said looking back to her.

Yori nodded and sheathed her sword. She looked as Bonnie put her gun back together. Together they walked out of the room meeting up with Motor Ed as he was walking towards the briefing room. He smiled at them as he put a joint in his mouth and lit it. Taking a hit of it he offered it to both women who shook their heads. Shrugging he walked with them.

Yori walked over to Ron who was standing next to a table. He was taking a drink from a bottle of water. He smiled at her as she joined him. They kissed each other as Jasper walked in. He was smoking a cigarette as he looked over a file. Rex and Jasmine took a seat at the back of the room. Walking to the front of the room he looked at the small group.

"So, this is the task force we've been given?" He mumbled to himself as he looked them over. Shaking his head he sighed a bit before tossing the file onto the table in front of him. He looked as the four member team sat down and looked at him. Tapping a button on a laptop an image of a man popped up on the screen behind him. "This is Alexander Michael Arms. He's a smuggler out of the Middle East. He smuggles anything anywhere for the right price. We've worked with him in the past before. He's the best in the world and he knows it" Jasper explained looking at the picture. It showed a man getting into a car. He had a narrow face and white hair. He had a slight tan to his skin showing he had lived in the region for some time.

"Like seriously what does this man have to do with anything. For that matter seriously who the hell are you?" Motor Ed asked watching as Jasper looked back to him.

"My name is Jasper Andrews, leader of a merc team. We've been all over the world wanted in ten different countries. Finally we grew up with Allison, who you all know as Shego. We're here to hunt her killer" he responded looking at Ed.

"Dementor is already dead" Bonnie stated catching everyone's attention. "Kim killed him."

"He didn't start the war or lead to Allison's death. He was the scapegoat" he responded making everyone perk up. "As for Alexander, he's the reason GJ was blown up, he's the one who made sure the bombs made it to Middleton the night of the attack. He's an important piece that needs to be taken out. We get him, it won't stop the operation but it will slow it down a bit."

Ron stood up to face the other three. "We'll be working with this mercenary group until we stop this war. Once we do hopefully things will go back to normal" he said looking them over.

"Nothing will ever be normal again" Bonnie mumbled getting up.

As she walked out she bumped into a woman making her stop. She looked in shock to see her old cheerleading teammate Zita looking at her. "Zita, I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bonnie, I work with Jasper. Kinda like a contract manager" she responded with a shrug as she walked over to the man in question. She handed him some papers before looking back to Bonnie. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other." She smiled at her old friend who smiled slightly before walking out.

Jasper looked over the papers as Ron walked up to him. "What's our plan for catching him?" The blonde asked looking at the mercenary.

"Plan, what plan? I was planning to get the information we need, and then capping his ass" Jasper responded with a shrug.

Ron looked at him as he folded the papers up and looked at him. "No, we need to capture him" he retorted watching as Jasper just snorted a bit.

"Why, just so we can paint a bullseye on our backs for catching him. He's got a lot of enemies, killing him won't raise alarms that it's us" Jasper respond watching as Ron shook his head

"We don't kill" Ron responded watching as Jasper laughed. He stepped in front of Jasper making him stop.

"You don't kill," Jasper said poking Ron in the chest. "We do, don't forget it's how we make a living." He looked at Ron as he started walking past him. "We're at war Ron, get that chip off your shoulder."

Ron looked as he walked out of the room leaving him there with Yori. He glanced at her as she looked to him. "The path of a noble warrior is never easy" she said looking up to him. She placed her hand on his chest.

"What do you suggest?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"A time will come, and you'll know when to take a life" she responded. "It won't be easy either."

"Always so damned cryptic" he said looking at her. She smiled kissing him as they walked out of the room.

XX

Maggie sat in her tent looking at her laptop. She sipped on her coffee and looked as the computer worked to recover the damaged information. Looking at it she lit a cigarette as she waited for it to read. She looked down to her phone as she played a game on it. Just then she heard the computer chime making her look at it. She smiled as she started to scroll through the files. Slowly she stopped when she found the one she was looking for.

She looked at the video file. The video in question was of the night Shego died. Sitting close to the screen she watched the video closely watching as Shego was shot and then engulfed by the flames. However she stopped and rewound the video slowly. Slowly her eyes started to grow wide. She stared at the screen in shock to see a green ball of plasma surrounded by flames.


End file.
